Subjugation, Adaptation, Revelations
by Wagamama Hime
Summary: The little boy wakes up in a cold dark dungeon. The evil man comes and teaches him his place. He must learn to get along, or he'll never be able to make it here... A strange little A/U smut fic. Warnings: Yaoi, shota (minor), RAPE, humiliation. Pairings: Seba x Ciel, (slight) Ciel x OC (for plot purposes). Self-contained 3-part "one shot." COMPLETE
1. Subjugation -His Hell-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This is a story of fiction.

**Rating: Strong M; ****_absolutely _****not appropriate for children. **

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is my first time writing fanfiction for the public in the last 7 or so years (college and law school kind of got in the way). So, I decided to try my hand at it again and this three-part, strange little "one-shot" is mostly just an experiment of sorts to give me some practice and to see if anyone is interested in reading a lengthier fic (with more plot, I swear, haha).

W**arnings**: This is somewhat of a PWP (plot, what plot?), A/U yaoi/shotacon smut fic, with a rape-scene in the first chapter (_this_ chapter). The first chapter is _purely _smut; the plot and such will pick up more in Part II.

This story is purposefully dark and not meant to be a "romance." I'm not sure if its content counts as "hardcore," but for the sake of being overly-cautious I'll classify it as such. If you can't handle this type of content, then **this story is NOT for you**!

I'd love to hear some feedback, and more than anything else, whether anyone is interested in seeing any future Kuro (Sebastian x Ciel) stories from me.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Part I—Subjugation**

**-His Hell-**

Large blue eyes opened groggily. The small child's vision slowly focused, but all he could see in front of him was a brick wall and wooden bars. His body felt heavy and sluggish and his head pounded, as if he had been hit with a sledgehammer. He had never felt this way before. However, that wasn't surprising—he was only twelve years old.

He groaned as he tried to stretch his arms, but his attempt to move produced little result and he heard a metallic, jingling sound. He looked up to see that his wrists were bound together above his head by some kind of shackle and the chain was linked to the wooden bars. The boy struggled and realized that it wasn't just his arms that were restrained. He looked down and a hot blush blossomed over his face. Not only were his calves and ankles tied down, but he could see that he was completely naked. The ropes tying his legs to posts in the floor forced him into a kneeling position and prevented him from drawing his legs together, and the height of the rods in the wall forced his back to arch.

"W-what is going on?" he asked, feeling his bottom lip tremble and the threat of hot tears behind his eyes. He was scared and alone, and had no conception of what he was doing here or what was happening to him.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a door unlocking and dragging against the rough ground as it swung open. He then heard the sound of slow, purposeful footsteps echoing off the tile floor. The boy strained to look over his shoulder and see who had entered through the door, but it was difficult from his position suspended between the wall and the floor.

"Ah, little Phantomhive, you're awake," came a deep, velvety voice. "And, oh, what a pleasant view we have here," the man observed, as he was met with the sight of the boy's most intimate places spread out before him, like a feast.

Ciel struggled against his restraints, feeling extremely uncomfortable and over-exposed, now that this mysterious stranger was in the room with him. He knew immediately that this man was the reason he was here, and that if he wanted any help he wouldn't find it with him.

Suddenly, Ciel felt a cool touch against his wrist. He looked up and saw that the man was standing next to him, stroking his wrist at the place where the handcuffs met his skin. He was impossibly tall, with silky-looking raven-black hair, a strong profile, and pale features. Ciel had never really considered any man he had come across in his life "beautiful" before, but that was the only word he could think of for this man. Despite this aesthetic appreciation, however, Ciel only felt coldness coming from this man—there was something about his eyes, a deep, dark brown that held no emotions at all. And that scared him.

"Don't struggle so much," the man was saying, a frown clear on his face, "you're bruising your skin. And I don't like damaged goods."

"W-what am I doing here? What do you want from me?" Ciel pleaded. When the man just ignored him and walked behind him, out of Ciel's line of sight, Ciel began struggling more, the rising feeling of his panic causing him to become frenetic. "Pl-please! Let me go! I'm scared!"

"Scared?" came the voice from somewhere at the back of the room. Ciel heard a few sounds, like rustling cloth, and the clinking of metal, but couldn't discern what was happening. "You haven't seen anything to be scared of…yet."

Ciel swallowed thickly in fear. It was so silent in the room that Ciel was sure the man could hear the sound of his heart beating wildly against his ribcage. Ciel's ears perked up and his body tensed as he heard the man begin to approach him. Even though it was clear to him that the man had removed his shoes, and thus was making very little noise, there was something about the man's presence that just filled the room and made Ciel hyper-aware of his every move.

"Please, mister! Let me go! I don't want to be here. I want to go home!" Ciel pleaded, tears starting to drip down his round cheeks. He flinched when he felt a cool touch on the small of his back. He didn't even bother to struggle to see behind him, already knowing that his restraints prevented his freedom of movement. But that did little to calm the nervousness and anxiety he felt coursing through his veins.

"So beautiful." The man breathed as he caressed the child's flawless skin. Ciel yelped as he felt the man's lips press against the small of his back.

"No! What're you doing?" Ciel questioned, feeling the man's fingers dig into his hips.

"Whatever I want, as you'll soon learn." The man whispered into the boy's small ear. Ciel couldn't prevent the shudder that ran through his body.

He gasped when he felt the man's hand on his naked bottom. The man ran his hand up and down the rounded globes, caressing and squeezing at the pink flesh. He would grab the cheeks, push them together and then spread them apart. The ministrations gave Ciel a strange feeling.

"Stop it, y-you…creep! Don't touch me like that, you're disgusting!" Ciel yelled at the man.

"Sebastian," the man said as he kneeled behind the boy.

"What?" Ciel asked, confused.

"Call me Sebastian," the man whispered, his voice sending chills up the child's spine.

'Sebastian' then proceeded to spread the boy's cheeks until he was staring at the boy's tiny, puckered entrance. He breathed a puff of air against the pink flesh, which caused Ciel to yelp in surprise and resume his struggling. _Wh-what is he doing back __**there**__? _The boy asked himself in shock. That was a part of his body that he had never paid much attention to in his short years.

Ciel's eyes then widened as he felt the man's _fingers_ pressing against him there. "No! No! Don't touch me," he pleaded but he couldn't move away; he couldn't even close his legs to keep the man out.

Sebastian smirked as he applied pressure to the soft, virginal flesh. He could hear the boy whimpering in discomfort and protesting against his touches. He then continued pressing with his index finger until he had applied enough pressure to breach the impossibly tight ring of muscle, gaining a pained cry from the small boy.

"O-ow!" Ciel cried out, as his insides clamped down around Sebastian's finger. "Stop! That hurts! Take it out!"

Ciel's pleas fell on deaf ears, however, as Sebastian indifferently continued to force his finger into the boy's tight depths. "Nooo," Ciel whined, tears springing to his eyes.

Sebastian shuddered as he felt the boy's warm insides suck his finger in, clinging on as if it didn't want to let go. He slowly began to pump his finger into the tight cavern, gaining more squeaks of discomfort from the whimpering boy. As his finger began to become slickened, Sebastian smirked and pressed his second finger against the small hole. In one thrust, he had two fingers buried up to the knuckle within the struggling boy.

Ciel shrieked. "Oww! Please, don't! It hurts!" the boy cried out, his struggling causing his insides to clench down even more on the man's fingers.

"You better relax, or you're going to regret it," Sebastian advised. But his warning went unheeded by the panicking boy. Ciel couldn't understand what the man was doing, or why he was hurting him like this. He groaned as he felt the man begin to piston his fingers in and out of his body, intermittently scissoring the digits inside of him, causing his insides to stretch uncomfortably.

Sebastian watched hungrily as the small pink hole slowly widened under his fingers' attentions. He pushed and prodded, stretching the tight entrance as much as he could with his fingers. The boy was impossibly tight. Sebastian found it almost unbearable to wait any longer; he badly wanted to bury himself to the hilt inside the boy's hot depths. He swiftly pulled his fingers from the snug cavern, gaining a grunt and a whimper from the boy. He would've loved to have had the boy suck him off—there were _so_ many things he could think of to have the boy do—but right now all he wanted was to be inside him.

Ciel trembled at the feel of the extraction. His body felt strange. Although he was relieved that the man had finally removed his fingers from _that place_, he felt strangely empty there and uncomfortably _open_. He was half-afraid that his body would never return to normal. He was then jerked out of his musings by the feeling of the man's cool hands on his hips.

"Remember what I told you," Sebastian said as his fingers sunk into the supple flesh of the boy's hip, "relax or you're going to regret it." Ciel gasped as he felt something hot and thick pressing against his sore and stretched entrance.

"W-what are you doing?" he whimpered, trying to pull away.

"Fucking you," Sebastian breathed as he began pushing against the tight ring of muscles.

Ciel groaned in discomfort. _What is he putting in __**now**_? He wondered to himself. Then, as he felt the thing finally make its way inside, a scream was ripped from his throat. It was _painful_, so painful. And much thicker than anything Sebastian had used before. Tears sprang to the boy's eyes, quickly filling them and distorting his vision.

"O-ow! Owww! It hurts, it really hurts! Take it outtt! P-pleeaase!" he screamed, sure that he was being ripped apart by the massive thing inside of him. "Someone! Help! M-mommy! Daddy! Please help me!"

Ignoring the boy's panicked and pained cries, Sebastian groaned as he continued to push his length into the narrow passage. The hot, wet walls were clamping around him, as if attempting to push him out. Ciel struggled and pleaded as more of the thick length continued to snake its way inside of him.

Sebastian, unable to get the leverage he wanted and fighting against the boy's resistance, grabbed the boy's leg, easily undoing the ties holding the limb in place, and lifted it. He groaned in appreciation at the beautiful sight of his thick member partially imbedded inside the boy's plump ass, and struggled to prevent himself from cumming right then and there.

Holding on to the boy's elevated thigh, Sebastian thrust hard, sinking as much of his remaining inches inside the boy's sheath as he could. Ciel let out a tortured groan. Sebastian then began slow, deep thrusts, but found his movements difficult. Obviously, the boy lacked much-needed lubrication. Soon, however, the way became much easier, and Sebastian could see that his cock had been slickened by traces of the boy's natural juices and streaks of red, evidence that the boy had begun to bleed. He leaned his lithe form over the boy, dominating him as he used his free hand to caress the small form, tracing the ribs with his nails and tweaking the small pink nipples.

Ciel found the pain resonating from where their bodies were joined unbearable. He bit his lip, in an attempt to distract himself but nothing could take his mind off of the man's brutal assault. As Sebastian's pace increased and the sickening, sloppy-wet sounds that accompanied every one of the man's thrusts started to fill the room, Ciel realized that the man was speaking to him.

"You're mine, you're mine, little kitten" Sebastian panted into his ear. "Just look at how I'm taking you. I own you. Look at my cock buried balls-deep in your little ass."

Ciel gasped and couldn't stop himself from looking down. What he saw was difficult for his young mind to process. _He… that's his—it's __**inside me**__!?_ The boy wondered with shock, as he stared down at the thick appendage thrusting in and out of his body like a piston. He didn't know that a man could do that with another man…

A yelp was forced from his lips as the man adjusted his position and hit something inside of him that made him see stars. It was the most intense feeling he had ever felt. He heard the man chuckle and soon he was ramming against that spot over and over again.

"Nooo, noooo!" Ciel pleaded, not sure what would come of these feelings. He was still in so much pain, but every time the man hit that spot it gave him the craziest feeling in his tummy, like it was filled with a thousand butterflies. He was torn between heaven and hell and he was sure he would go insane. It was all too overwhelming.

Sebastian's pace increased as he felt his resiliency slipping. He was close, so close.

Ciel could hear the man speaking, muttering things like "Fuck, fuck… oh shit," in a growl-like voice. As the man's voice increased in urgency, so did the pace of his thrusts. The boy could not take very much more. His head had become cloudy, and he felt like he was falling apart.

Suddenly the man came to an abrupt stop, grunting loudly, and then Ciel felt something hot spurting inside of him. The boy squealed, overwhelmed by the foreign and uncomfortable feeling. But that had apparently been the last straw, as he let out a small whimper and slipped into unconsciousness.

Sebastian panted as his body jerked a few more times, allowing himself to be milked dry inside of the boy. He had felt the boy's body go limp during the final moments and looked down to see the boy's slumped form, supported only by Sebastian's grip on his hip and thigh.

He groaned as he pulled himself out of the still-tight opening, and watched, slightly fascinated, as his cum began to dribble out of the abused hole and down the boy's creamy, blood-streaked thighs. He stepped back and stretched, surveying the scene in front of him. Bruises and scratches peppered the pale hips. _I guess I was a bit wilder than I had intended, _Sebastian mused to himself, but then he shrugged. He would tend to the boy's injuries later, but for now he would at least release him from the restraints. He didn't want to add more bruises to the pale wrists and ankles.

Stepping over to the pile of clothes he had discarded on the floor, he felt around in his pocket for the keys to the boy's shackles. Coming around to his front he glanced at the child's face. It was streaked with dried tears and still flushed a bright pink. He reached up and undid the restraints around the boy's wrists, grabbing on to the limp form once he was freed from the wall, and easing him down to the floor. He then stepped behind the boy and untied the rope that was still tethering his left leg to the ground. He rolled the unconscious boy on to his side. Aside from what the boy had just experienced, his face looked slightly peaceful—as if he were merely sleeping.

Sebastian turned his back on the boy, and quickly re-donned his attire. After such a vigorous 'workout,' he figured a nice shower would be just the thing. Glancing over his shoulder at the small form of the boy, unconsciously curled into a slight ball, he couldn't help but smirk as he thought of all the things he would teach the young Phantomhive, once he had had a chance to properly introduce himself. _Later, later_, he thought to himself as he opened the door and stepped out_, all good things to those who wait_.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of Part I! Let me know what you thought. This chapter didn't have much in the way of plot, but as I stated in the beginning, this story will have three parts, so stay tuned to learn more!

~_WH_


	2. Adaptation -Baths & the Basics-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This is a story of fiction.

**A/N: **For those of you who came back for more after reading Part I, thanks! The same **warnings** (smut/shota/adult content) that applied in Part I still apply here. If you made it through Part I, the content here is definitely less "intense," but still, sexual situations abound. In this Part, we will be introduced to some original characters as Ciel learns about his situation and gets accustomed to life in his new surroundings. I was surprised that I put a lot more plot into this than I had expected to when I first started writing, haha. So, maybe it's difficult for me to write a pure PWP, but maybe that's not a _bad_ thing. Anyway, I hope this installment will be _pleasing_ to you guys! ;) Let me know your thoughts!

_~WH_

* * *

**Part II—Adaptation**

**-Baths & the Basics-**

When Ciel came to, he found himself on a plush, small bed in a strange room. His head was groggy and his entire body felt heavy and weak. He looked around the room, not quite sure where he was or what he was doing there. Moving to sit up, he was met with a painful protest from his sore muscles and abused bottom.

He whimpered as he quickly stopped moving, shocked by the pain he felt. Confused by the sudden onslaught of pain, Ciel pulled up the covers and glanced beneath them, surprised to see that he was completely naked underneath. What was more shocking to him, however, were the dark bruises he could see had formed around his hips. Then suddenly, everything that had transpired in that terrifying room came rushing back to him. Dropping the covers, he felt tears prickle his eyes at the memory of the assault and couldn't fight back the shame and embarrassment he felt quickly consuming him.

"Wh…what happened to me?" he wondered to himself. Although he didn't really have a name for it (Sebastian had called it "fucking," he vaguely remembered), he was vividly aware of the throbbing pain and swollen feeling in his insides, along with the burning sensation emanating from the place that had been _entered_. He remembered… "_Sebastian_" had been inside him there. And even though he didn't quite understand what had occurred, he knew enough to feel violated. He felt dirty and used and he just wanted to run away from his own thoughts. More than that, he just wanted to get up and run away from this _place_, but his body felt so awful he was afraid to move a single inch.

He slowly rolled on to his side, ignoring the uncooperative muscles, and curled his knees up to his chest. He just wanted to die. More of the hot tears began to run down his face and across the bridge of his nose, soaking into the bed sheets.

"Why is this happening? Did I do something to deserve this? Mom? Dad? Where are you?" he cried to himself, clutching the blanket closer to his body. Just yesterday he was an average twelve-year-old boy. He didn't have the imagination to come up with something like this. But, now his thoughts were consumed with what had happened to him, and even though he tried to think of "happier" times, those comforting memories were fleeting and hard to hold on to.

Ciel silently wept for what felt like forever. It was difficult to comfort himself as whenever his tears seemed to dry, a vivid image of something horrible would flash across his mind. But, soon, the small boy began to realize that he wasn't the cause of what had happened to him. Feeling despondent, but more angry than anything else, Ciel decided he wasn't going to allow himself to sulk. If no one was going to help him (a painful truth he had learned when his pleas went unanswered yesterday) then his only option was to help himself.

Groaning with discomfort, Ciel slowly pushed himself up to a seated position. He rubbed at his swollen and irritated eyes. Glancing around the small room again, he took in the fact that although the room was artfully-appointed, it lacked an important attribute—a window. He frowned at this discovery, wondering where exactly in the building this room was located. As his discerning eyes passed along the walls, which were adorned in gilt-embellished red wallpaper, Ciel could see a large bookcase, a dresser, and a vanity. He noticed a door tucked into a corner to his right and assumed it led to a bathroom of some sort. The door he was most concerned with was the one directly diagonal from the bed he was currently sitting in.

Ciel shifted his body until he came to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over. He frowned when he noticed that his feet hung an inch or two above the ground. Pushing slightly off the bed, he stumbled on to his feet. He winced as his body's weight settled upon his aching hips. He had been able to ignore the twinges of pain when he was shifting about in bed, but now the pain was much more prevalent.

Grabbing the sheet he had just been covered with off of the bed, Ciel wrapped the thin material around himself, like a cloak, in an attempt to cover his nakedness.

"Ungg…" he groaned as he began walking—no, waddling—around the edge of the bed, using his left hand on the bed as support.

Even though he was trying to ignore his body's pain, because he knew it would just be a reminder of how he had been violated, it was hard to ignore the feeling between his legs, and _inside_ of him, that made him feel like something thick was still lodged in there….as if his body had melded to the man's shape and would never return to normal again. He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying and to hold back what promised to be a whimper.

With slow steps Ciel finally made it to the door. Panting slightly, Ciel reached for the handle and pulled down on it.

Nothing happened. The door was locked.

Ciel stared at the brass handle as if it had betrayed him in some way, even though he had expected that his escape would not be that easy. But, Ciel could not explain why he felt the tears beginning to form again, as if he had faced some great defeat. Shaking his head in frustration, he limped away from the door toward the only other door he saw in the room.

Pushing against the wooden door, which gave way easily, Ciel found himself in a simple white powder room with a toilet and a sink. There was no window in this room either. There was also no mirror, but Ciel was silently thankful for this, understanding in some subconscious way that he was not prepared to look himself in the eyes just yet.

Turning away from the simple room, Ciel hobbled back over to the nightstand by the bed. Opening the drawers, the boy frantically searched through the contents, looking for a weapon of some type. He was not going to continue being a victim.

Hearing a soft scraping and clicking sound coming from across the room, Ciel felt his heart jump into his throat as he realized that someone was opening the door.

* * *

Pocketing the key to the boy's room after he had finished using it, Sebastian slowly pushed the heavy wooden door open.

The first thing his eyes took in was the sight of the young boy huddled in the corner by the bed, wrapped in a cloak like a small child fresh out the bath, staring at him with those wide blue eyes, looking terrified.

Stepping into the room and pushing the door shut behind himself, Sebastian did not address the boy right away. They engaged in a staring contest of sorts for a few moments. Sebastian's thoughts flooded with memories of their previous encounter and as he looked at the boy his eyes took on a richer chocolate color. Ciel, on the other hand, was similarly experiencing flashbacks of his previous encounter with the tall, dark-haired stranger, but none of his recollections were pleasant.

Without noticing it, a small whimper escaped the boy's throat. Ciel stepped backwards, bumping into the nightstand. He felt behind him until he had cleared the obstacle, continuing to back up until his back bumped into yet another impediment—the wall.

"My my," Sebastian said with a grin, "don't you just look like a scared little kitten. I'm surprised you're up and about so quickly. It seems you have a lot of potential." He stepped towards the boy and saw the boy's expression change from one of abject terror to one of open hostility.

"D-don't come near me, you monster!" Ciel warned, voice wavering.

As intimidating as Ciel may have believed he was, what with his furrowed brow and pouted lips, Sebastian only saw him as a hissing cat. If the boy's show of disobedience wasn't so out of line with the way things operated here, Sebastian might even have found the display endearing. But, endearing wasn't going to get the child anywhere and he quickly needed to learn his place.

"Seeing as how you still have much to learn, and I may have been a bit too… vigorous in our initial indoctrination, I am going to excuse your petulance until I have had a chance to properly train you. For now, I want you cleaned up and ready for our next meeting." Sebastian explained indifferently.

"No way! I'm not staying here with you! Where are my parents? Bring me to them immediately!" Ciel demanded, some of his old arrogance returning to him.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the boy's tone, and began to stalk towards him. At that moment, Ciel remembered that this man—the man with the cold eyes who was much bigger and much stronger than him—was the one who had brought him all the pain he was currently feeling, and he was sure he was capable of delivering it again, tenfold. He suddenly regretted his show of bravado, and began to whimper and tremble.

"Ah, so now you remember your place?" Sebastian asked as he stopped within a few inches of the cowering child. "But, let me make it clear to you: the more you mouth off and the more you disobey me, the more I make this a living hell for you."

Reaching out to gently caress the skin underneath the child's chin, Sebastian then roughly grabbed the boy's chin, forcing the boy's large blue eyes to focus on him. "You are an object; my _toy_. Right now, you are in this room and treated like a human being because I like the look of you and haven't grown bored of you yet. Feel grateful that I still want to _fuck _you," Sebastian breathed into the boy's ear, causing him to shudder. "I badly want to fuck you, and I can't wait to introduce you to all the ways I'm going to get inside your little body, your mind, your soul…"

As he released the boy's chin, and stepped away from him, Ciel continued to shake and tears slipped from his eyes.

"Nooo, please, please, don't do that! I want to go home. Don't do this to meee," he wailed.

Rolling up his sleeves with a sigh of annoyance, Sebastian frowned at the boy. "It is clear that you do not understand your role here. You _belong_ to me. And you are here to serve me. If I want to, I'll fuck you whenever and however I want." Sebastian explained. He watched the boy's eyes widen and then fill with tears as he whispered "Nooo," and began to shake his head in denial.

"M-my parents! My parents will come find me! You can't do this!" he protested.

Sebastian pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and shook his head in frustration. "'My parents, my parents,'" he said mockingly. He then smirked at the trembling child. "What makes you think your parents don't _know_ that you're here?" he asked. Ciel's eyes reflected his disbelief.

In one stride Sebastian was towering over Ciel, cornering the small child against the wall.

"You lived a lavish life; like a little prince. But you didn't know that your parents were in a mountain of debt, did you? They owed a lot of people money, but most importantly, they owed the most to _me_. They knew when they signed the contract that one of the sources from which I could collect was their beautiful little boy," Sebastian whispered as he brushed a strand of hair away from Ciel's face.

"N-no," Ciel whispered, "my parents would never let you…! They wouldn't just give me away!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Who cares? You belonged to me from the day they signed the contract. They defaulted on their loan and I collected. I took what was _mine_."

Ciel looked away from the intimidating man, but was forced to stare into those harsh dark eyes when the man grabbed his chin again, this time gaining a small whimper of pain from the boy.

"I am not going to say this again. Go take a bath and be prepared for me for the next time I call upon you. Do not refuse me and do not make me angry. It is in your best interest to try your hardest to please me. The longer you keep me satisfied, the longer you remain in my good graces. You don't want to see what happens when I no longer favor you," Sebastian hissed at the boy.

"What d-do you want from me?" Ciel asked in a small voice.

Sebastian smirked. "The same thing I took from you last time."

Eyes growing wide and panic setting in, Ciel didn't think before he reached out and grabbed the man's sleeve, his small fingers sinking into the fine black fabric.

"No! No! I can't do that! Please! It hurts! It hurts too much," he begged the man.

Sebastian stared down at the place the boy was gripping him with disdain, and then tugged his sleeve out of the boy's grip. "If it hurts, that's your problem. You serve me, not the other way around. It's your job to make it so that your body can accept me. It feels _great_ for me," Sebastian said, the smirk returning to his features, "so great that I'm going to want to do it lots and lots. So, you better learn to like it."

Ciel's features crumpled at the man's cold and dismissive words.

"You're filthy," Sebastian noted as he turned and began walking toward the door. "Take a bath and await my call."

With that, Sebastian pulled open the heavy door and in a matter of seconds he was gone, the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

Hearing the slam of the door, Ciel's legs gave out and he slid to the floor in a defeated slump. He could not understand what was happening here. The idea that his parents had used him as a bargaining chip to secure a debt was unfathomable. But, if what Sebastian had said _wasn't_ true, then why weren't his parents here? Why weren't they trying to find him? Was he really going to stay here for the rest of his life as the _toy_ of this sadistic man?

Ciel didn't have long to ponder these distressing thoughts when a swift knock came at the door. He looked up in surprise, wondering who would knock seeing as how he had no way of opening the door to anyone. However, that was solved for him when he heard the sound of the door unlocking and swinging open.

Standing in the doorway was a young man with long, straight black hair. His eyes were downcast and he stood in the doorway with his arm held out beside him, as if he were beckoning Ciel to walk out in front of him.

"U-um, excuse me," Ciel's small voice questioned from his place on the floor. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if he was in deep thought about whether he should answer the question or not. "Bath," came the curt response.

"Am I to follow you?" Ciel asked quietly. The man's only response was one quick nod. Ciel could sense that he would not get much more information from the man, so he shakily pushed himself to a standing position. The few whimpers of pain that had escaped his lips did not go unheeded by the bath attendant who cast a sympathetic look the small boy's way.

Ciel hesitantly walked over to the attendant, stopping before he stepped across the threshold, unsure of whether he was really able to leave or not. The black-haired man finally looked up from where he had been staring down at the floor and gave the boy a soft smile and a firm nod, indicating that he was correct. Ciel felt a small smile come to his face as well and stepped out into the corridor.

Behind him, he could hear the man closing and locking the heavy door. Ciel glanced around him, trying to take in as much as he could to help him discern where he was being held, but the corridor, although wide, was non-distinctive.

Ciel felt the dark-haired attendant step around him and begin walking down the long corridor and Ciel followed as quickly as he was able. The corridor was made of large gray cement bricks, which were uninterrupted save for a dark wooden door every 100 feet or so. Ciel quickly caught on that they were rooms—prisons—just like his own. His stomach sank. There were also no windows in this never-ending corridor, giving Ciel the impression that they must be in a basement (dungeon?) of sorts.

After walking about five minutes, Ciel wondered how much further they had to go. It was difficult to walk with the large sheet bundled around him, and his sore muscles began to ache and throb with the added exertion of walking. Ciel was about to open his mouth and inquire of the dark-haired attendant when they came upon a slate-colored door off to the side of the corridor. Ciel watched as the attendant reached inside his pocket and brought out a large key ring filled with what looked to be at least 20 different keys, and unlock the black door. Just like he had done in Ciel's room, he stood back from the door with his arm horizontally out to his side, indicating that Ciel should walk ahead of him.

Slightly suspicious, but knowing he had no other choice but to follow, Ciel walked ahead of the man and almost stumbled when his first step landed him on a flight of descending stairs. The attendant placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder to steady him, then stepped down next to Ciel, pulling the door closed behind him. The trip down the flight of stairs was short, and then Ciel found himself in another hallway, this time it was lined in wood-paneling and the air felt warm and moist.

The attendant took the lead again, leading Ciel past a few wooden doors and stopping in front of one marked "III." Retrieving the large set of keys again, the man unlocked the door and ushered Ciel in. Peeking inside, Ciel was shocked to find a large bathing chamber, with a sunken tub. The room was steamy and Ciel could not see much more of the details.

When he stepped in, he expected the attendant to follow him but was surprised when he heard the door closing behind him.

"Wait!" Ciel called out as he grabbed the man's arm. "You're not coming in with me?" The man looked surprised at the child's behavior, but then shook his head 'no.' Ciel frowned, disappointed that he was being left alone.

"Um, what's your name?" he asked. The man looked at the boy sadly, but, again, shook his head 'no,' then pulled the door shut behind him.

"You shouldn't do that," came a young-sounding voice behind him, causing Ciel to startle. He turned around, shocked to see a blonde-boy standing behind him. The boy appeared older than Ciel, maybe by four or five years, and was about a foot taller than him. He was wearing something akin to an iconic Roman toga, held together at one shoulder with a clasp.

"They're not supposed to talk," the boy continued with a frown. "The Master doesn't like it. Remember that before you get others in trouble."

Ciel looked down, feeling badly that he had possibly put the kind-looking man in a bad situation. The blonde stared at the small boy for a few moments, assessing him.

"Don't worry," the blonde said as he grabbed the boy's wrist and began pulling him further into the room, "as long as the Master doesn't know about it nothing should happen to him."

Ciel allowed himself to be pulled along as more of the large, ornate bathing chamber was revealed to his eyes. He could see that they were approaching the large stone tub that was built into the floor. It was about 10 feet by 10 feet in size and was lined with sets of steps around each of the edges. Once they had reached the edge of the tub, which had been filled with scented water, the blonde boy tugged Ciel's arm signaling him to stop.

"Ok, let's get rid of this sheet," the blonde said motioning to the large white sheet that the boy had wrapped around his shoulders. The boy flinched and clutched on to the white sheet tighter, causing the blonde to tilt his head in confusion.

"Hmm, is this maybe your first time at the baths?" the older boy asked. Ciel looked down at his feet and nodded.

He heard a soft sigh come from the older boy.

"Ok," he said, "first off, my name is Shinobu. I work here in the baths when I'm not…needed elsewhere. So I get that this is your first time at the baths, but how long have you been _here, _in Master's… "care?"" Shinobu couldn't hide his curiosity. This boy was definitely not the "usual" type of servant the Master had working under him. More often than not, the individuals brought in were older than Shinobu, most ranging from 18-25. He would be lying if he had said he wasn't surprised at how young and small the child before him looked.

The smaller boy seemed to struggle with his answer for a while before he finally opened his mouth.

"Honestly… I-I don't know," Ciel started, feeling tears of frustration start to form against his will. "I guess…about a day? I don't know where I am, or why I'm here, except for what that _Sebastian_ character told me… a-and I just don't want to believe that's true! He's awful, and he does awful things… And I just want to get out of here!"

Shinobu stared at the boy in shock. He couldn't really understand what he was hearing. Sure, he was taken aback by how young the boy looked, but he just imagined that the boy had been unfortunate and had maybe been introduced to a life of prostitution or something of the sort very early on. Who was he to judge? But, based on the boy's story, it sounded like Sebastian had _kidnapped_ him and the boy had no knowledge of his fate.

While the line of work performed in the Master's manor couldn't be said to be anyone's first pick in a choice of evils, Shinobu at least knew that all of the servants he had ever spoken to had _chosen_ to subjugate themselves to the man. Granted, it was always a choice made under some type of duress like the oppressive burden of overdue debts or that they had gotten into trouble with the law and needed to make some bad thing "go away," but it was never completely against the contract-holder's will, and definitely not without their knowledge.

Sebastian was a type of broker. Making a deal with him was like signing your soul over to the devil. He would solve your problems, but then the contract-holder, in return, would owe him something of great weight in return, and those with the heaviest debts to the cold-hearted man were only left with their freedom to trade. Thus, Sebastian had amassed quite a menagerie of "pets" to use at his leisure. But only the lucky ones had that option. Shinobu had heard that contract-holders who had reneged on their part of the bargain and whom Sebastian had no "interest" in would just go "missing." The word was that they were the ones you'd hear about on the news; the people who had gone "swimming with the fishes."

And thinking upon _his_ personal situation, knowing that he had been between a rock and a hard place, Shinobu still didn't regret choosing to become Sebastian's plaything once the man had made it clear to him that he found him "attractive." The alternative, being murdered by yakuza thugs, wasn't much of an alternative at all. Shinobu, being a homeless street punk who had gotten himself in way over his head, made a deal with the "devil" two years ago and had agreed to become Sebastian's. He was only 15 back then. But, he didn't see his life as being "over." In his time here, Shinobu had learned that Sebastian didn't always keep his pets forever. If you stayed in his good graces, and he ultimately grew bored of you, Sebastian was known to release his pets back into the world, finding that their debt had been repaid. So, Shinobu kept on looking toward that as his silver lining. But, this boy… this boy hadn't had a _choice_.

Shinobu stepped towards the boy, who was trembling slightly as he tried to hold back his tears.

"You…you didn't make a deal with the M-…Sebastian?" Shinobu asked, finding the word to be foreign on his lips. It had been so long since he had addressed the man so casually.

Ciel looked up at the older boy, his blue eyes glistening with tears. "A deal!?" he asked, incredulous. "Who in their right mind would ever make a _deal_ to do something like this?"

Shinobu flinched a bit at the harsh words. He couldn't hold it against the boy. He could tell just by looking at the boy's soft features and innocent, yet ignorant, disposition that the boy had clearly not lived any type of difficult life. He even spoke with extremely proper grammar and diction. He sounded like a little British prince.

"What's your name kid?" Shinobu asked the boy as he turned, crouched down, and began filling a bucket with the bathing supplies.

Ciel looked on in confusion as the blonde boy began to set about his work. "Um… it's Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

_Even his last name sounds prestigious_, Shinobu thought to himself as he stared down at his hands that had stilled against the wet tile.

"I'm… sorry to hear that you're having a hard time, Ciel," Shinobu said in a low voice, back still facing the boy, "but once you're here… you're here until the Master doesn't want you anymore."

Silence permeated the bathing chamber, only perforated by the sound of Shinobu preparing his supplies.

"So… that's it? I just belong to him now?" Ciel's asked, his small voice sounding much louder in the silent room.

Shinobu stopped and rose to his feet. He glanced at the boy, his gray eyes looking troubled.

"Yea," he said stiffly, "that's how it is. Now come on, let's get that sheet off. You only have a certain amount of time in the baths and if you're not done by the time the attendant comes back you'll be in trouble."

As Shinobu stepped towards Ciel, he saw the fear reflected in the boy's eyes again. It then dawned on him. Sebastian had already claimed the boy. Shinobu was shocked and disgusted. _Someone so young…? _He thought to himself. Even when Shinbou had come as a 15-year-old, with the understanding that he was meant to give the older man sexual favors, Sebastian had not summoned Shinobu to him until about two months after he had first arrived. This boy had been here only a day and Sebastian had already…

Shinobu's face crumpled. "Ciel… Sebastian already…? What did he do to you?" Shinobu asked, finding himself unable to form the words when speaking to a child so young.

Ciel felt really embarrassed. He was ashamed of what had happened to him and felt like it was something he should hide. But, Shinobu, although a bit brusque, seemed nice and Ciel _wanted_ to talk to someone, at least to understand what had happened to him.

Gripping on to the sheet covering him, as if it were a safety blanket, Ciel felt his throat get dry when he thought of how he would articulate the words. But he took a deep breath and looked down at his feet, knowing he wouldn't be able to tell Shinobu if he could see the older boy's reaction.

"Um… I don't really k-know what he did… I woke up in this scary r-room and I was tied up. Then he came in and started t-touching me…. He put his _thing_ inside me. In m-my bottom and it really, really hurt," Ciel said, his voice cracking and his throat becoming thick with emotion. "I told him to stop it, but he d-didn't. It hurt so much and got worse and worse. It still really hurts there. Why did he do that?"

Shinobu wrung his hands. The way the boy had described it, and the words he had used, convinced Shinobu the boy didn't even know what sex was, or at least didn't understand that that was an integral part of what had been done to him. _Rape is a more fitting description_,_ actually_, Shinobu thought to himself ruefully. But he had no idea how to explain it.

"The Master… what did he say to you?" Shinobu asked, trying to avoid the boy's pleading, inquisitive eyes.

Ciel flushed at the question. "Um… he called it f-fucking," Ciel muttered, embarrassed to have to say the word.

Shinobu sighed. "Well… that's definitely one way of describing it. It was _sex_ Ciel. What the Master did to you… could be called sex. He was cruel about it and it didn't have to be like that, but that's what you call it." Shinobu explained as he looked away from the boy.

"B-but… I'm a _boy_," Ciel explained with wide eyes, as if he thought Shinobu wasn't right in the head.

Shinobu gave the boy a shrug. "Boys can have sex with boys too. The mechanics are a little different, but it's still sex. Sebastian can do it with anyone, but he likes boys Ciel, even more than he likes girls. And… well, that's why he brought you here. To do that."

Ciel bit his lip. He knew Sebastian had made it clear earlier during their interaction in his room, but he had tried to block out the reality of the situation. Now, however, with Shinobu, someone who seemed kind and not intent on hurting him, confirming Sebastian's words, he couldn't help but to feel totally trapped. He was brought here as some evil man's plaything. He was meant to have this awful painful thing that Shinobu insisted was the same as sex done to him whenever the man requested, and he had no say in the matter. Then a thought crossed his mind.

"Sh-Shinobu?" Ciel asked, looking up into the older boy's gray eyes.

"Hm?"

"Does…does that mean that you're here for the same reason too? That Sebastian has s-sex with you all the time?" Ciel asked.

Shinobu didn't know why, but he blushed. At this stage, he would consider himself a seasoned whore. He had slept with Sebastian, but after Sebastian's initial curiosity and interest in him had worn off, Sebastian had loaned him out and Shinobu was made to sleep with many different men. He still considered it better than some type of street-walking prostitute because Sebastian only catered to a very elite clientele, but it didn't make him feel any less dirty. However, the people Shinobu interacted with every day were other pets who knew exactly what the situation was. Nobody was innocent, and while he didn't necessarily feel like talking about his experiences with any of them, he also never had to be ashamed. Being asked these questions by someone like Ciel, who looked at him with hope and trust, made him feel like he was somehow a bad person.

Looking away from the child, Shinobu swallowed uncomfortably.

"Y-yea…" he responded. "That's why I'm here…for sex. We all are."

Ciel looked like he had more questions, but Shinobu cut the boy off before he asked anything else that would make him feel even worse.

"But, no time for all these questions Ciel! We've gotta get you in the bath. Remember what I said, you don't want to get in trouble," Shinobu said, hoping to distract the boy.

Ciel seemed to tense at the notion of getting in "trouble," and put up little fight when Shinobu reached forward and gently tugged the edges of the sheet out of the boy's grip.

"I know you don't feel like it, and you probably want to just scream and yell, but right now, it's in your best interest to just follow the rules, ok? Trust me, I only want to help you." Shinobu whispered as he slowly parted the sheet and removed it from the boy's now quivering body.

Ciel felt his face heat up. He had never been ashamed of his body. He had never really thought of it as anything he wanted to hide. Now, however, he felt like Shinobu would be able to see every place that Sebastian had touched. Even though it was difficult for him to relinquish control and not fight against Shinobu, it helped knowing that at least Shinobu wouldn't look at him with repulsion as he had been through it himself. He wanted to ask Shinobu so many questions, but he had seen the look of pain and shame that crossed Shinobu's face when he had asked him the previous question. He didn't want Shinbou to have to make that expression again.

"Come on," Shinobu was saying as he grabbed the boy's slender wrist, "get in to the tub."

Ciel allowed Shinobu to lead him into the warm water and stopped, as Shinobu instructed, when the water was up to his knees. Shinobu was looking at him. Not with any type of desire or disgust, but his brows were furrowed as if he was deep in thought.

Shinobu frowned as he looked over the expanse of the child's body. The boy had beautiful creamy skin, highlighted by blushes of pink in areas like his elbows, knees and bottom. But that beautiful skin was currently marred by small dark bruises peppering the boy's back and hips and scratches down the boy's side.

Hesitating to see the damage, but knowing he had to attend to the boy if he was injured, Shinobu quietly asked the boy to turn around. Ciel looked at him with a pained expression, as if Shinobu were asking the question to be mean. Shinobu smiled softly at the boy. "Don't worry, I'm just going to take a look, then get you all cleaned up. Trust me, you'll feel a lot better." The boy bit his lip, but nodded slightly, and turned around so that he was facing the edge of the tub.

"Ok, can you put your hands up on the ledge and bend over slightly?" Shinobu asked. He could see the shudder go down the boy's spine and the boy's hesitance. Shinobu rubbed his shoulder gently. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Not turning around to look at him, Ciel nodded his head and slowly placed his hands on the ledge and bent over.

Shinobu frowned when he saw the traces of dried cum and blood on the boy's thighs. He felt a lump forming in his throat. _Master can be so cruel, _he thought again to himself. He dipped the bath sponge in the water and gently nudged the boy's thighs apart. Tensing with fear, Ciel resisted for a second but gripped the ledge tighter and allowed his body to relax. He trusted Shinobu… He sighed as he felt the warm sponge rubbing against his thighs as Shinobu cleansed him, washing away the traces of Sebastian. Once Shinobu had finished cleaning the boy's legs, he focused on the area that he was most concerned about—the poor child's entrance. Rubbing Ciel's shoulders gently, and whispering to him that it would be ok, Shinobu used his fingers to gently pry apart the child's buttocks.

Although bright red, puffy and clearly bruised, Shinobu could see that the boy would not sustain any permanent damage. But Shinobu still could not help but curse his "Master" for being so brutal on such a young child. Shinobu had only been here for two years, but Ciel was the youngest he had seen yet. He knew Sebastian wasn't exactly someone he could say had a 'conscience,' but he thought the man would at least know better than to take such a young, and clearly innocent, boy. The boy didn't even really understand what 'sex' was, and had had no conception of what had been done to his body. Shinobu wasn't even sure that after his brief explanation that it was any clearer to Ciel than it had been when the boy first entered the room.

Taking the sponge, Shinobu lightly dabbed at the irritated opening, gaining a flinch and a hiss from the young boy.

Shinobu winced at the pained sound, not wanting to cause the boy anymore pain, and felt his heart clenching. It was so unlike him to get involved or to do anything other than just keep his head down and stay out of the way, but for some reason, he just wanted to take care of this boy.

Dropping the sponge in the water, Shinobu placed his hands gently on the boy's soft cheeks, and spread them so he could get a better look at the little hole between them. He leaned forward and lightly lapped his tongue against the bruised entrance, gaining a yelp of surprise from Ciel.

"S-Shinobu!?" Ciel gasped, "What're you doing?"

"Trying to make you feel better," Shinobu explained. "Just relax, this won't hurt you."

With no further warning, Shinobu proceeded to lick and kiss the boy's quivering entrance. He could feel the tenseness in the boy's body slowly draining as he seemed to relax and understand that Shinobu's actions were not a threat. Soon, the silent room was filled with the soft sounds of the boy's sighs and slight moans.

Shinobu continued to lick and lovingly attend to the boy's injured skin until the boy was practically purring like a content kitten. Smiling to himself, Shinobu pulled back and turned the boy around. Ciel looked up at him with dazed eyes and a flushed face.

"Felt good, huh?" Shinobu asked mischievously.

Ciel could only nod dumbly.

"Alright, just sit in the water, and we can finish up your bath." Shinobu instructed.

Ciel slowly slid into the water, still staring up at the older boy. He didn't know if he should feel embarrassed or grateful. Whatever Shinobu had done, it had taken his mind off of the stinging pain there and now it felt like a thing of the past. He actually did feel better. He watched silently as Shinobu grabbed one of his arms and began to slowly scrub it with the soapy sponge. Shinobu seemed engrossed in his work, and the silence between them was pleasant, but Ciel couldn't help the questions bubbling up inside of his chest.

"Shinobu?" Ciel asked, his small voice drawing the older teen from his musings.

"Uh huh?" Shinobu asked, wringing out the sponge.

"Why did it…_hurt_ when Sebastian touched me there, but not when y-you did that thing with your tongue?" Ciel asked with a blush.

Shinobu smiled sadly at the boy. "Because I _wanted_ to make you feel good, Ciel."

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed. "So it doesn't always have to hurt?" he asked, sounding incredulous.

Shinobu sighed, not quite understanding how he had suddenly become a sex-ed. teacher today. "Well… yes and no." Shinobu said, crossing his arms. "I was only licking you, so that doesn't really have the potential to hurt you. But… when something gets put inside it stretches your muscles there, which are very tight, and that's why it hurts. You're also very small Ciel, and the smaller the entrance the more it hurts if something…"big" tries to enter there. The Master, as I'm sure you've learned, is quite big..."

"But, how do I make it so it doesn't hurt?" Ciel asked, wide eyes looking up at the taller boy. "I think he's going to want to make me do it again, but it hurts too much. H-he told me that if I didn't want it to hurt, it was my responsibility."

Shinobu's eyes narrowed and he looked away from the boy's inquisitive eyes. _That bastard_, he thought angrily, _what a selfish thing to say_.

Picking up the sponge, Shinobu began to scrub the boy's other arm and considered his options. He knew he had already crossed numerous lines in the short time the boy had been in his bathing chamber. While he, as a bath attendant, wasn't prohibited from speaking like the hall attendants were, he knew that this type of intimate conversation would displease Sebastian, especially since most of the conversation focused on _him_. He also knew it had been a big taboo for him to have touched Ciel so intimately and to have used his mouth on his body; that was the _Master's_ property. And if Sebastian ever found out…

If Shinobu knew what was good for him, he would listen to his self-preservation instinct, immediately distance himself from the boy and try to keep their relationship strictly professional. On the other hand, Shinobu felt guilty about letting the naïve and inexperienced boy walk into what could only be called the wolf's den. He had no arsenal to defend himself against Sebastian and for some reason, the answer to which Shinobu was not privy to, Sebastian treated this child differently from any other pet he had acquired before. Shinobu didn't feel right about sending Ciel back to Sebastian without helping him in some way.

Dropping the sponge and looking up at the curious boy who had been looking at him ever since he had voiced his question a few moments ago, Shinobu sighed, wondering exactly what he was getting himself into.

"Ok," Shinobu said, resigning himself to his fate, "get up out of the water. I'll teach you what to do."

Ciel looked at him with surprise but moved to stand as quickly as he could.

Reaching for the nearby bottle of conditioner, Shinobu quickly pumped some of the slick substance into his hands.

"Ciel," he said, softly, "you can make things easier on yourself if you know you're going to meet up with the Master by preparing yourself beforehand, ok? The best way to do that is to lubricate."

Ciel looked at him in confusion.

Shinobu grasped the boy's small hand and transferred the cool, slippery liquid, covering the digits.

"Turn around," Shinobu instructed. Ciel did so with little complaint.

Shinobu stepped behind the boy, stepping down a few steps in the water until his body was submerged up to his waist and he was standing behind the boy's raised rear.

"Remember what I said about stretching? You're going to have to stretch yourself," Shinobu explained.

Ciel's head whipped around to look at Shinobu over his shoulder in confusion.

"Wh-?" the boy began, but then Shinobu grabbed his conditioner-slickened fingers and brought them behind the boy to rest at the puckered hole.

"No!" Ciel protested as he tried to pull his fingers away, but Shinobu firmly held the boy in place.

"Ciel, you know better than anyone else how your body feels. You won't hurt yourself. Go at your own pace," Shinobu said, hoping to encourage the boy.

"Wh-what am I supposed to do?" the boy whimpered. It sounded like he would start crying at any point.

"Just try to get one finger inside," Shinobu coached, watching as the boy's shaky fingers tentatively felt around the sensitive flesh.

"It won't hurt?" Ciel asked as he glanced at Shinobu over his shoulder.

The older boy just shook his head.

He watched as the younger boy slowly pressed one of his tiny fingers against the tight hole, flinching and trembling, but let out a sigh of relief as he saw the digit easily disappear inside, gaining a soft, surprised "oh!" from the boy.

Ciel was shocked, it hadn't really hurt at all and it had slipped in so easily…

"Now, move your finger, pump it in and out," Shinobu instructed.

Ciel couldn't help but blush, thinking that he was mimicking the act that had been performed on him all those hours ago. But he closed his eyes and slowly thrust his digit inside of himself. It felt strangely…good, he realized as his eyes opened in surprise.

Shinobu watched on in interest as the boy's pace slowly increased, and the boy relaxed into his self-stimulation as if he had forgotten about the older boy in the room with him. _It's for the best if he can learn to enjoy it_, Shinobu thought to himself, watching as the small boy arched his pale back.

"Now, see if you can get another one in," Shinobu told him, surprised about how thick his voice sounded to his own ears. Without even acknowledging Shinobu, or opening his half-lidded eyes, Ciel pushed a second slickened finger into his small hole. It was a bit more difficult with the second finger, but it didn't hurt and soon he had regained his pace.

Shinobu watched on as the small fingers began to thrust deeper and quicker, as if the boy subconsciously knew that he was searching for something but was unable to reach it.

"Good good," Shinobu encouraged, with a smile, "it feels good, doesn't it?"

Ciel could barely listen to what the older boy was asking him. He was so shocked that he could feel anything pleasurable from the place where he had only felt pain a short while ago.

When soft moans began to escape the boy's lips and echo throughout the room, Shinobu had decided the boy got the "idea," and grabbed the boy's wrist, stilling him.

Ciel was slowly brought back to his senses when Shinobu stilled his thrusting fingers, and blushed, ashamed at himself for having taken pleasure in what he was doing to himself. He pulled his fingers from within the warm orifice and turned around quickly.

He looked up when he heard Shinobu let out a soft sound of surprise, and followed the older boy's eyes down the length of his body. His cock was hard and standing straight up. Ciel immediately covered his erection with both hands, blushing all the way to his ears in his embarrassment.

"No, no, Ciel," Shinobu said with mirth, "that's _good_. Let me see it."

Ciel struggled to hide from the older boy, but soon Shinobu was able to wrestle the boy's hands away. Shinobu couldn't deny that he found something about the situation especially endearing, and almost arousing. He was able to experience these things he was sure Ciel had never shared with anyone else, and he was the first one to see Ciel pleasure himself. He couldn't help the stirrings he felt in his own loins, and was happy that his lower body was submerged in the water. He felt frisky.

Without another thought to the consequences, Shinobu pushed the boy back towards the edge of the tub and took the small cock into his mouth. Ciel almost squealed in surprise at the sensation of the older boy's hot mouth and tongue as they devoured one of his most private places.

"Ungh," Ciel groaned as he reached up and grabbed locks of Shinobu's hair. He wasn't sure if he was trying to push the older boy off or bring him in closer. Shinobu smirked against the boy's soft skin, then proceeded to bob his head up and down skillfully, until the boy was almost shaking in his grasp. Unsurprisingly, within a few moments the boy let out a cry and released in his mouth. Shinobu grinned as he pulled away and gulped down the sweet substance.

Ciel looked up at Shinobu with shocked yet hazy eyes, wondering what had just happened. Every time Shinobu touched him it taught him something new and sent shocks of electricity through his body.

Shinobu leaned back, watching the boy with a smug sense of accomplishment.

"That felt good too, huh?" he asked.

Ciel smiled softly and nodded.

"Good," Shinobu said as he licked his lips playfully, "It's not always bad. And most of the time it can feel very good."

"That's sex too?" Ciel asked in surprise.

"Yea," Shinobu said, remembering who exactly he was dealing with. "it's all different types of sex."

"I-I wanna try!" Ciel suddenly said, surprising Shinobu "Teach me!"

Shinobu blanched. What he had thought was just a little pleasure-play was starting to remind him again of what he was getting himself involved in. This was _Master's _toy.

"Ciel, that's probably not the best idea," he began, but his words died out when he saw the displeased frown on the boy's small, round face.

"You did it to me, why can't I do it to you? You said it's sex, right? Well I want to learn it! Maybe if I do that Sebastian won't…he won't want to do it the other way," he explained, causing Shinobu's face to soften in realization. He wasn't really sure the kid could convince Sebastian to do anything other than what the man _wanted_ to do, but he admired his gusto.

"Uh… ok, I'll teach you… but only for a little bit," Shinobu said hesitantly.

Ciel perked up and moved towards the older boy.

Shinobu reluctantly raised himself out of the water, and moved to sit on the edge of the tub, so that his lap was eye level with the younger boy. He was still in his bath robes, which were soaked below his waist and almost transparent. The fabric clung to his hips and thighs and he was ashamed of the outline he could see of his obvious growing erection. Finding no point in continuing the pretense, Shinobu reached up and undid the clasp at his shoulder that held the fabric together. The fabric fell away, exposing his chest and lower body to the boy's eyes.

Ciel was surprised as he took in the older boy's sculpted chest and stomach muscles. His eyes trailed down and widened as he saw what Shinobu had between his legs. It was definitely bigger and harder than his.

Feeling uncomfortable under the boy's examining eyes, Shinobu grabbed Ciel's hand and placed it on the base of his cock.

"This is going to be a quick lesson, you got it," Shinobu said firmly. "Sometimes if it's not fully hard, you need to play with it a bit, ok? I'm sure you know how yours works, right? But you can also use your hands while you're sucking someone off to give more stimulation, especially if you can't fit the whole thing in your mouth."

Shinobu groaned as he felt the boy squeeze the base of his cock as if he was practicing what his teacher was telling him. Ciel glanced up when he heard the pleasured sound escape the older boy's lips.

Shinobu looked away. "Wh-when you take it in your mouth, make sure to lick the tip. It's very sensitive, so give it lots of attention. A-and the ridge that runs down the length, all the way to the balls. Pay attention to all those areas. Make sure your mouth is tight, and to give a lot of suction. Most importantly, you have to watch your teeth! If you nick or bite someone, you're going to be asking for a whole world of hurt," Shinobu explained.

Without waiting for a beat, Ciel opened his mouth and tentatively licked at the tip of the older boy's penis. Shinobu gasped and Ciel hoped that meant he was doing a good job.

"P-put it in your mouth," Shinobu instructed, and sighed as he felt the boy's small lips close around his tip. "Ah! Unghh… n-now slide your mouth down as f-far as you can go."

Ciel felt it was strange to have the other boy in his mouth, but it wasn't gross like he thought it was going to be. Listening to Shinobu's instructions, he slowly began to move his head down the length until he felt it run into the back of his throat, causing him to cough and pull back.

"Y-yea, right now it'll probably be hard for you to take it down your throat. You'll learn that in time, but when you can't take it all, remember to pay attention to what you can't get in your mouth," Shinobu breathed as he watched the boy through slit eyes.

Ciel continued to bob his head up and down, hoping to recreate the feelings for Shinobu as the boy had created for him. He wasn't sure if he was doing a good job, but he felt the boy's large hand on his head, guiding his pace. Suddenly, Shinobu roughly pulled Ciel's mouth off of him and before Ciel could ask any questions he heard Shinobu grunt and then felt his face splashed with warm, sticky liquid.

Sitting back and panting in surprise and exhaustion, Shinobu looked down at the cum-covered boy between his legs. He couldn't believe he had cum, and so quickly at that. Blushing in embarrassment, Shinobu quickly grabbed the sponge and wiped off the surprised boy's face.

"Was that ok?" Ciel asked, after the older boy had finished cleaning up his face.

Shinobu nodded. "Y-yea, that was a good job Ciel."

Feeling ashamed of himself, and wondering if he was really teaching Ciel or if he was just getting his rocks off, Shinobu pushed himself off the bath ledge and back into the warm water.

"We need to hurry up and finish in here, Ciel," Shinobu said as he averted his eyes, "They'll be coming back to get you soon."

As if the words had shattered some type of faux peace, a sense of dread returned to the smaller boy's face.

"It'll be ok Ciel," Shinobu said, as he rubbed the boy's small shoulder. "You're stronger than you think you are."

Ciel said nothing as Shinobu set about washing his body and his hair. He was silent even as Shinobu led him out of the water and toweled him off. As the boy had come with no clothes, Shinobu could merely wrap him in a fresh towel for his trip back to his room.

Suddenly, Ciel grabbed on to Shinobu's wrist, gaining the older boy's attention.

"Am… am I really going to be ok here, Shinobu?" he asked in a small voice. Suddenly Shinobu was reminded again of how young the boy really was.

Shinobu's first reaction was to avert his eyes, but he felt the least he could do for the boy is tell him the truth.

"Ciel… it's not going to be _easy_ here. But, what you need to do is behave. You need to do whatever Sebastian asks of you. You want to be his favorite. And when you are, life will get much better. It can even be nice…. But, don't give him a reason to punish you. You hear me? Even if he makes you angry, or scared, it's about keeping yourself safe. And if you can do all that, you should be fine," Shinobu said, forcing a small smile.

Ciel trembled. That wasn't exactly an encouraging message, but at least Shinobu had been honest.

"O-okay," he said shakily. "I'll try my best."

"Good," Shinobu said with a smile, and ruffled the boy's dark hair. He flinched as he heard the door unlock and watched as an attendant stepped in. It was a different one from earlier, and the man's pinched, displeased look made it clear that he had been waiting for some time. Shinobu grimaced, knowing he would be hearing about this later. Quickly switching into professional mode, Shinobu stepped away from Ciel and bowed slightly.

"Your bath is over. Have a pleasant evening," he spoke, refusing to meet the child's eyes.

Hesitating, and wishing he could at least say goodbye to the kind older boy, Ciel caught on that Shinobu's demeanor had changed because of the other man's presence in the room. Not wanting to get him in trouble, Ciel squeaked out a small "thank you" and walked toward the man waiting for him by the door.

Ushered out before he had a chance to even look back, Ciel heard the door slam shut behind him and knew the only thing waiting for him was that awful room that he knew would now be his prison for a long time.

* * *

After Ciel was returned to his room, he wasn't entirely sure what was expected of him or what he should do to pass the time. There were no windows in the room, only a few books on a bookshelf and no television. Since he had returned in nothing but a towel, he was relieved to find a set of clothing folded and sitting on the bed, but was disappointed that they were merely a pair of silky black shorts and a black sleeveless top. After donning the attire he felt like he still wasn't wearing much at all, but he was grateful that they had at least given him underwear. A plate of what he assumed was his dinner had also been waiting for him in the room when he returned, but he could not bring himself to really eat, and he tried to take a nap in an attempt to quiet his restless mind.

As he lay in the bed, his thoughts shifted between the kind attendant that had risked speaking to him even though he knew he was forbidden, and Shinobu who had taken such good care of him, and to Sebastian, who he was terrified would make good on his promise to "call upon" him before he had had an opportunity to come to grips with what his future here was going to be like. He was still extremely anxious, sad, angry, and scared, but he also accepted the fact that, as of now, he couldn't change his situation. Maybe, the more he learned and the more he saw of the place, he could try to escape one day. But, for now, he had no idea where he was, or even what day or time it was. Strangely, it helped to know he wasn't the only person trapped here. Even though he wouldn't wish his current situation on his worst enemy, it was better than being here alone with Sebastian.

_Sebastian…_, Ciel thought to himself. _Shinobu had addressed him as "Master," but he didn't seem to speak of him with dislike or anything… I wonder if he's different with Shinobu than he was with me… I wonder if he can be… kind_?

On this last naïve, yet hopeful thought, the tired child slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: So, that's Part II. Let me know how you felt about this one. I apologize that this chapter didn't have much Sebastian in it, and was filled with "original" characters. Obviously, this fic is not "focused" on anyone other than Ciel and Sebastian, but I needed some people for Ciel to talk to in order for my plans for Part III to make sense. It was also _super _long! _ In my head the bath scene was a _lot_ quicker… yikes. Sorry.

As to the OCs, I actually intended the hall attendant not to have a name or real description (even when I think of him in my head now, I just see a gentle, but silent, blur of a person). I actually considered even making him a _mute, _but then I decided against it… As to Shinobu, however, I _did_ find his character interesting and wanted to give him a little more depth. When I envisioned him, I thought of a surly teenaged character who "doesn't want to get involved," but ultimately can't help it. When I finished the chapter I realized that, unintentionally, the character that I was thinking about while writing was actually _Shinobu _from Junjo! Thus, I couldn't help but to go back and just name him that, even though this has _nothing _to do with Junjo and I honestly won't even say this is_ that _Shinobu. It's merely inspired by him, so I thought 'why not pay some homage?' :) I realize I probably could've used Finny, if I just wanted a teenaged character that Ciel could be "friends" with, but then I decided that I don't want to see Finny in this type of sad, desolate situation. I don't know what that says about me wanting to see _Shinobu_ in it instead, but let's not dwell on that ;}

See you in Part III!

_WH_


	3. Revelations -Applied Learning-

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji. This is a work of fiction.

**AN: **Here's the final installment! Thanks for sticking around through this madness. For a story I intended to be a short little practice-run, it kind of got really long. I guess, based on its size, it's not quite proper to call it a "one-shot" anymore, huh? So let's just call it a short-fic. I hope I'm not too long-winded for y'all, though. If I do write a traditional chapter-story it'd be much longer than this with quite a lot of description… so, if I need to reel it in, please let me know! I'll try my best, but I can't make any promises. Haha.

Same **WARNINGS** apply as in Part I: shota smut; sexual content; boy-boy relations, etc. etc. It's mature. You've been warned!

Xoxo,

_WH_

* * *

** Part III—Revelations**

**-Applied Learning-**

Ciel was roused by the sound of a knock on the door. He groggily pushed himself up on his elbows, unsure if he had been sleeping for ten minutes or two hours. He felt unbelievably tired. When the door creaked open, he was still trying to get his bearings.

In walked a female attendant, dressed in a Chinese-style qipao dress. Glancing at the boy, she bowed slightly. "The Master requests you," she said as she motioned towards the door.

Bolting upright, senses on alert, Ciel felt his stomach sink at the woman's words.

"W-what? Right _now_?" he asked in fear.

The woman frowned at the child's response.

"Yes, _now_. It is not good to make Master wait."

Ciel swallowed thickly, eyes darting around and brain trying to quickly process any methods of escape. He even considered maybe trying to overpower the woman, but something about her seemed too eerily calm. She looked like she could be dangerous.

"What are you waiting for," the woman asked, slight irritation coloring her voice.

Ciel jumped at the woman's sharp tone and pushed himself to his feet, trembling slightly.

The woman smirked nastily as the boy slowly walked towards her. "Stop acting like a virgin," she spat at him. "Playing the little innocent lamb will only make the master want to break you more."

Ciel shuddered, and increased his pace. Walking out of the door into the now familiar, yet hopeless, hallway, he steeled himself for what was to come.

* * *

The silent attendant had led Ciel down the dark corridor and to a different doorway, leading him up three flights of stairs. The hallway that they exited into differed from the stark corridor they had left behind. This hallway, in contrast, was appointed with rich, dark cherry wood and peppered with framed paintings and elaborate light fixtures. The floor was covered in a plush burgundy carpet that Ciel couldn't help but appreciate as his bare toes sunk into the fibers.

The attendant led him to a heavy wooden door. Without another word, the woman turned around and left the boy standing outside the door. Although the last thing the child wanted to do was enter into the room, he knew that the door at the other end of the corridor had already been locked behind him. There was no means of escape.

Ciel tentatively knocked on the door, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he awaited the response.

"Come!" he heard Sebastian's voice resonate from the other side of the door.

Ciel hesitated slightly before placing his hand on the silver door-handle. He was terrified of this man. He was holding him as a prisoner here, telling him that he _owned_ him as the result of some shady dealings with his parents, and all this man had ever done in the short time they had known each other was hurt him. Ciel was most afraid of the pain. From his brief encounter, he had learned that the man had the capacity to inflict great deals of it upon him. But, he swallowed the lump that had started to grow in his throat and decided he would trust in Shinobu's advice.

He pulled down on the handle, allowing himself into the room. His eyes had initially been trained on the floor, but when the door swung open he allowed himself to take in the expansive and luxurious-looking living quarters. Although the hallway had been windowless, this room had large floor-to-ceiling windows against one wall. He was excited by the prospect of the windows, but he knew he would get nowhere if he made a run for it now. He was at least three stories above ground level. He would have to think something up later. He glanced around and could not see Sebastian anywhere in sight. He could, however, see an open door across the sitting room.

Feeling as if the longer he kept Sebastian waiting the more "trouble" he would find himself in, Ciel hurriedly made his way over to the open door. As he approached it, he could see that the door opened on to what appeared to be a grand master bedroom, and he felt his stomach start to sink. Bedrooms meant perverted things…

He peeked through the doorway and flinched when he came across Sebastian sitting in a chair off to the side of the bed, giving him what could only be described as a glower.

"Apparently no one ever taught you the importance of punctuality," the older man said pointedly. "I guess that's also something I'm going to have to instill in you during your _training_." Ciel shuddered at the excitement that seemed to be evident in the man's tone.

Ciel said nothing as he stood, cowering in the doorway. Sebastian rose from his seated position, causing the boy to subconsciously take a step back, even though the distance between him and Sebastian spanned almost the entire length of the room.

"Come inside and close the door," Sebastian ordered. Ciel jumped at the curtness of the tone, but obeyed, stepping across the threshold and gently pushing the door shut behind him.

"Strip," Sebastian instructed nonchalantly once the boy had closed the door.

"What!?" Ciel exclaimed, his shock evident.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the boy's reaction. "Was I perhaps unclear? Did I maybe stutter? What part of the word "strip" don't you understand?" Sebastian asked, a dark expression on his face.

Ciel felt his face heat up and his heart start thrumming within his ribcage.

_He wants to do __**that**__ again? Already? _Ciel wondered to himself. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach and his anxiety rising. He was afraid.

"Um… um… I don't want to do it today…" Ciel softly protested, wringing his hands and looking at the floor.

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle, but Ciel could tell that there was something nasty behind it.

"You don't "want" to do it today? I thought I made it rather clear the last time we met that you don't have a _choice_," Sebastian growled. "Strip, and get on the bed on all fours. And trust me, you're not going to like it if I have to _make_ you do it."

Ciel's eyes widened and his mouth became dry. Sebastian was scary. And Ciel knew that the angrier Sebastian got the more he was likely to hurt him.

When a few moments passed and the quivering child had not made a move, Sebastian let out a disgruntled sigh and began to pace towards the frozen child.

"W-wait!" Ciel protested. "I'll do anything else! Please! I just… I just can't do _that_. It still really hurts down there! I-I… I can use my mouth!"

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and cocked his head to the side, looking at the boy curiously.

"You can use your "mouth," you say?" Sebastian asked with a genuinely amused-sounding chuckle. "I'm not quite sure where you got that idea from…but it's intriguing, if only that I'm sure you'll be quite terrible at it."

It was strange to Sebastian. He knew the child's background, the kind of family he came from, and based on the events from yesterday, he could pick up that the child had little to no conception of what "sex" even was. However, here he was offering to service him orally, like one would expect from some trained whore. Sebastian really wanted to ask the boy exactly _where_ he had learned about such an act, but the boy had already started moving towards him and he was curious to see what he would do.

"I-I'll try my best to make you feel good, ok?" Ciel asked, staring up at Sebastian through his dark lashes. He placed his hands on Sebastian's chest and slowly pushed the man towards the bed. Sebastian gave little resistance, figuring he could at least humor the child, and allowed himself to succumb to the child's insistence, sinking down onto the mattress.

Ciel nervously kneeled down in front of the older man, and licked his lips anxiously. Sebastian had to stifle another chuckle at the absurdity of the situation. Ciel quickly looked up at the man and glowered at him, as if to say "How dare you underestimate me!" Sebastian smirked at him, finding the display endearing, and then waved his hand, signaling to the child that he was awaiting his performance.

Ciel frowned and glanced down at the man's lap. He brought his tiny hands up to the black leather belt and fussed with it until it came loose. Sebastian leaned back on his arms to give the boy better access. The boy fidgeted with the man's zipper until the pants slackened and revealed the man's silken boxers. Ciel couldn't help the blush that began to form on his cheeks as he reached inside the black boxers and his hand ran into the warm, thick base of Sebastian's shaft.

The boy swallowed apprehensively, then pulled the thick girth from its confines. He paused and stared at the impressive appendage in a state of shock. He couldn't believe that this massive thing had been inside of him, and it didn't even feel as hard as he had remembered it.

"What? Are you just going to stare at it, or are you going to get to work at some point?" Sebastian asked, drawing Ciel back to his senses. The boy glared up at the man and squeezed him tightly, pumping once up and down the length. Sebastian couldn't help but shudder in pleasure at the boy's petulant look coupled with his rough-handling of his member.

Sebastian reached out and ran his hand down the side of the boy's soft cheek, coming to a stop at the corner of his pink lips, stroking the bottom lip almost lovingly. "Open your mouth, Ciel," he instructed.

Ciel felt something go "thump" within him as he stared into the man's eyes, and he felt his own eyes become heavy and half-lidded and the unconscious parting of his lips. He leaned forward, his little pink tongue darting out, and licked the turgid mushroom-shaped tip. His tongue circled and dipped, then those pink lips came together in a soft kiss. Ciel ran his tongue languorously from the base to the tip, and at the end, his lips opened up to incase the entire heated head. The boy slowly started working his way down the rigid shaft. Sebastian watched with heady eyes, finding the image both stimulating and somewhat perplexing. He could tell it was quite a mouthful for the boy as his lips stretched around the head.

Ciel struggled to fit a sufficient amount of the length into his mouth, but it was clear to him that Shinobu had been right—Sebastian was much bigger. Remembering Shinobu's tutelage, Ciel made up for his inability to take the whole length down his throat by enclosing the remaining length in his small hand and made sure to pay attention to the man's heavy balls with his other hand.

_He's clumsy_, Sebastian, found himself thinking, _but this is clearly not his first time doing this_. He narrowed his eyes, but couldn't stifle the soft moan that escaped his lips as the boy's tongue laved against the sensitive ridge running along the underside of his cock. Ciel's eyes snapped up to the man's face and his cheeks immediately enflamed upon seeing the smoldering look the man was giving him. It didn't help that suddenly Ciel felt extremely self-conscious that he was being watched while performing such a lewd act. Ciel closed his eyes and pulled back off of the saliva-slickened cock and almost died of embarrassment at the clearly audible "slurping" sound. Pushing down his feelings of shame, he licked up and down the length, teasing the tip with the tip of his tongue, then re-enveloped the length.

Sebastian sighed at the feel of the wet hot cavern, but his patience had run thin.

"Come on," he breathed, "you can do better than that." Ciel let out a small, muffled exclamation of surprise when he felt Sebastian's large hand fist in his hair and assuredly push his head down until more of the intimidating organ made its way down the boy's small throat.

Ciel felt himself gagging and hot tears prickled the corner of his eyes. He made a strangling sound of protest.

"Just relax," Sebastian groaned, as he felt more and more of himself become consumed by the boy's hot throat. Ciel blinked through the tears and tried to force himself to relax as Sebastian began to move his head back and forth along his thick length and roughly used his mouth. Ciel's jaw and throat began to ache and he was unsure if he could take any more of the rough treatment until he felt Sebastian tense, and let out a loud groan. Suddenly, Ciel's mouth and throat were flooded with copious amounts of thick, salty fluid. Ciel struggled to free himself, fearing he would suffocate, and Sebastian, having sated himself, put up little fight, allowing the boy to escape his grip.

Ciel coughed and hacked, from his position on the floor, as he tried to swallow the bitter liquid. He looked up with surprise as he heard a slow clapping coming from Sebastian.

"Bravo, little one," Sebastian purred. "Now get up here and let me fuck you."

Ciel looked at the man with wide eyes and couldn't help but blush as he saw the man stroking his already re-engorging cock.

"B-but-" Ciel protested as he began to scoot away from the man, but Ciel couldn't do much when Sebastian grabbed his ankle and dragged him closer to the bed. Then, with little effort, Sebastian lifted the child and threw him on top of the rich comforter.

"Wait, wait!" Ciel tried to reason with Sebastian, as he attempted to escape the man's strong grasp. "I thought if I-I did it with my mouth we wouldn't…"

Sebastian laughed, almost good-naturedly. "Don't be daft. What man can resist fucking a little minx who just voluntarily sucked him off? If anything, you just made me want to fuck you even more," Sebastian said as he leaned down and licked a stray dribble of cum off of the side of the boy's mouth, causing Ciel's cheeks to redden bashfully.

Ciel gasped as Sebastian proceed to kiss, lick and nip a path from his cheek to his neck and collarbone. Sebastian found himself to be in a thoroughly pleasant mood, and more than anything, he was prepared to reward the little tease for his performance. He suddenly wanted to lick and taste every inch of the boy's body, and couldn't wait to give the boy the rimming of his life.

He began to strip off the boy's clothes, easily overcoming the boy's weak struggles. "Don't worry," he purred, "I'm about to blow your mind."

When the boy was in nothing but his tiny briefs, Sebastian resumed his licking and left a warm wet path from the boy's collarbone down to his quivering bellybutton.

"Nooo," whined Ciel, terrified of the impending act, but unable to stop Sebastian as he pulled down the boy's underwear and pushed his legs up and against his chest, holding them in place with one hand.

Sebastian smirked as he prepared himself to devour the boy's cute little asshole but then froze as his eyes focused on the object of his intent. He felt himself become enraged as he noticed the little hole already partially open and twitching, and it even looked to be shiny with some kind of lubricant.

Ciel was confused when he felt an obvious shift in the atmosphere of the room, but was unprepared for the strong grip that suddenly clamped down around his neck and the rage he saw in Sebastian's face as the man loomed above him.

Sebastian was livid. The grip he had on the small boy's neck was tight, but not enough to restrict his windpipe. The knowledge that he could crush the boy's throat if he wanted to was enough to give him the sense of dominance that he needed.

"Who the fuck did you let touch you?" Sebastian growled out between clenched teeth.

"Nghh, w-what?" Ciel choked out. He was confused. And frightened. The playful, predatory glint was gone from Sebastian's eyes and all he could see there now was viciousness.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Sebastian barked, tightening his grip painfully. "Your ass is gaping open like a little slut! Who put their fucking hands on you! Who taught you to suck cock?"

Ciel flinched at the man's harsh words, but knew he had no choice to answer. "I-I… at the b-bath. A boy there…Sh-Shinobu. He told me how to do it! He said it'd help it not to hurt." Ciel squeaked out.

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" He spat.

"Um…um… y-you told me that if it hurts it's my fault. So Sh-Shinobu told me to use my f-fingers there and that would make it hurt less." Ciel whimpered out, feeling tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

Sebastian frowned. "So you used your own fingers?" He asked.

"Y-yes." The child whimpered, and then flinched when he saw the anger return to Sebastian's face.

"He taught you how to suck a cock, too?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded weakly. "And you sucked _his_ cock for practice?"

Ciel was confused. He didn't know why Sebastian was so angry; he thought what he had done would have pleased him. But he quickly caught on that there was something about the fact that _Shinobu_ had taught him that was angering the older man. Ciel didn't want to get Shinobu in trouble, but he also realized that if he lied _he_ would be the one facing a punishment at the present moment.

"Y-yes," Ciel whispered. Sebastian's eyes became darker, but he slowly released the grip he had on the small boy's throat.

"Listen to me very carefully," Sebastian seethed, and Ciel nodded to show his attention. "You belong to me. Every hole, every inch of skin, and every drop of blood, sweat or tears that you may have _belongs_ _to_ _me_. Don't you ever, _ever_, let another man touch you! If you do again, I swear I will tear your little ass up and the punishment he'll get will be ten times worse. Do I make myself clear?" Ciel jumped at the forcefulness in the man's tone, but quickly nodded.

Sebastian leaned back and considered the situation. On one hand, Ciel's attempt to take the initiative had turned him on, but he was enraged to find out that another man had sampled that mouth before he had had a chance to. However, he thought, smirking to himself, what all good pets needed during their training was a balance between reward and punishment.

Sebastian leaned down and claimed the still confused boy's lips with his own, licking and biting at the soft flesh. Ciel let out a muffled sound of surprise and tried to pull his mouth away from the older man's lips, but Sebastian grasped the boy's chin and held him in place. Soon, Ciel felt the man's tongue pressing against the seal of his mouth and he could do little to keep him out. Once the hot appendage invaded his mouth, Ciel's head started to spin and he became dizzy. He didn't understand… did he _like _what the man was doing?

Sebastian pulled back once the boy had seemed to calm down and give in to his forceful kiss. Running his hands down the boy's thin pale chest, Sebastian hummed slightly.

"You've disappointed your master by sullying your body with the touch of another man," Sebastian explained to the child beneath him. "But… I understand that because of your naïveté and inexperience you didn't know any better. So, I'll let you make it up to me."

Ciel shuddered as the man continued to run his fingers over his chest, often brushing his sensitive nipples and sending strange sensations throughout his body.

"You have to please master," Sebastian purred, "so how are you going to do that, hmm?"

Ciel trembled. "I-I don't know," he replied.

"Why don't you try to seduce me, huh?" Sebastian offered with a devilish smirk.

Ciel blushed. _Seduce him!? How would I do that?_ He wondered to himself.

Sebastian crawled off of the boy and moved to the head of the bed, easing himself comfortably down amongst the downy pillows.

"Show me what other tricks Shinobu taught you," Sebastian suggested.

Ciel blanched as he pushed himself up from his spot on the bed.

"L-like what?" he asked.

"Get yourself ready for me to fuck you. I want to see how good at it you are," Sebastian almost purred.

Ciel didn't understand why the man's smirks always sent a shock of electricity down his spine. He was mortified by the man's lewd request, but at the same time he felt his body was heating up. He was ashamed at himself for being so twisted. What was happening to him?

"Don't zone out on me," Sebastian's voice cut into the child's thoughts. "You're lucky I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself, but if you bore me you'll get your punishment instead."

Ciel didn't see how this was any different from a punishment, but shakily got to his knees.

"Y-you want me to use my fingers…back there?" he asked hesitantly, unable to look the man in the eyes.

"Exactly," Sebastian said, nodding encouragingly.

Biting his bottom lip in consternation, a habit Sebastian noted and found to be extremely arousing, the boy sighed and looked around, seeming to be looking for something.

"Um… Shinobu told me I need some um…," the boy trailed off, as if he seemed to be trying to remember the word, "some… lotion or something."

"Ah," Sebastian said with a chuckle as he reached over to his nightstand drawer and pulled out a black tube. "Lube," he said as he tossed the bottle to the boy.

Ciel blushed as he picked up the bottle. Averting his eyes from Sebastian's, and trying to distance his mind from what he was about to do in front of the perverted man, Ciel popped open the tube and squeezed the cold liquid out into his hands. He rubbed the slippery substance between his fingers, stomach flip-flopping at the thought of where these fingers would soon be. Ducking his head and steeling his nerves, Ciel pushed himself off of his knees slightly and slowly reached behind himself when the sound of Sebastian's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Uh uh," Sebastian said, the mirth clearly apparent in his voice, "what do you think you're doing? It's not much of a show for me if I can't _see_ it, is it? Turn around and get on your hands and knees."

Ciel blushed all the way up to his roots. He couldn't believe it. He would have to show the man his most intimate place…? He felt tears begin to well up. _H-he's just awful_! Ciel thought to himself. But what choice did he have? Although he had only known the man for probably less than a full day (Ciel still didn't know how much time had passed since he had been brought here), and although the man still terrified him, this smiley, almost-playful version of Sebastian was much easier to deal with than the cruel and terrifying version he had encountered in that dungeon-like room. He was well aware that Sebastian had it within him to be vicious and relentless, and had gotten a stark reminder of the man's capabilities when he was pinned to the bed by his neck only a few short moments ago. He would prefer to keep Sebastian happy if it meant the man wouldn't treat him as badly.

Gulping in nervousness, Ciel shifted until his back was facing the man and slowly pushed himself up onto his knees, supporting his body with one hand.

"L-like this?" came the child's small voice.

"Yess," Sebastian almost hissed as he watched the boy's plump rear come into his line of vision. However, the boy's pink hole was obscured from his sight. "But arch your back and spread your legs more, I can't see it clearly," he instructed.

Ciel almost groaned with embarrassment, but offered no protest, knowing it would be futile, and lowered his chest until it was resting against the soft sheets of the bed and spread his thighs further.

Sebastian growled appreciatively at the sight of the tiny puckered opening. He could feel his cock throbbing painfully in excitement at the idea of the boy fingering himself for his entertainment.

"Now show me what you've learned," the man's sultry voice came from behind Ciel.

Slowly, Ciel brought trembling fingers up to his still-sensitive hole. Holding back a slight whimper, the boy ran his lube-slickened fingers over the puckered flesh. Trying to remember what Shinobu had told him, and telling himself that he could make it feel good, Ciel slowly pushed one of his small digits against the hole.

Sebastian looked on with fascination as the child's small finger met with slight resistance but then easily disappeared inside the tight hole. The soft sigh that escaped the boy's lips did not go unnoticed by his "master." Ciel slowly began to pump his finger in and out until the friction he was creating started to give him that nice sensation he had experienced before in the bath. Fighting to hold back his moan, and almost forgetting he was being watched, Ciel decided to add the second slickened finger.

Sebastian's eyes darkened with his lust as he watched the boy begin to pump the two fingers into his tight passage and start to push back against his fingers with each thrust, finger-fucking himself. Soon, the soft moans, pants and whimpers could no longer be muffled and the boy's voice filled the air.

Sebastian couldn't help but to squeeze his painful erection. He had had enough of the boy having fun all by himself.

Springing to his knees behind the boy, Sebastian grabbed the boy's hand and roughly pulled them from the well-lubed hole, gaining a gasp of surprise from Ciel. Grabbing the boy's shoulders he turned him around and pushed him onto his back, towering over him. The man's aggressiveness easily tore Ciel from the relaxed state he had been lulled into during his self-pleasuring. It reminded Ciel that here he was noting but prey.

Sebastian grabbed the boy's legs and pulled him down the bed so that the boy's hips were aligned with his own. Ciel could feel the heat of Sebastian's body radiating on to his, and more distressingly he could feel the man's thick cock pressed against his inner thigh. He trembled under the man's intimidating presence, feeling his anxiety return. He knew what would come next.

"N-no!" Ciel protested, pushing against Sebastian's chest. "Please, don't! I'm scared!"

Sebastian growled, wanting to just sink himself into the hot tight hole.

"Fuck!" Sebastian grunted. "What did I tell you about disobeying me!?"

Ciel trembled and whimpered, even more terrified of what was to come.

Sebastian hesitated. He could understand the boy's terror, a result of his first and only other sexual experience which had been brutal to say the least. Sebastian didn't usually "rape;" he didn't really have a need to. He especially didn't utilize that technique with a pet he hoped to keep around. He knew that his initial taking of the boy had been a moment of weakness spurred on by years of waiting and unbridled lust. He usually had more control than that… And he usually enjoyed a partner who would participate, not one who merely cowered in fear. The whole terrified victim thing would get old quite quickly.

Sighing in frustration, Sebastian released the boy's legs and moved to lie down on his back.

Blinking through his tears, Ciel glanced at the man lying next to him with surprise.

"Then get on top of me and put it in yourself," Sebastian ordered, looking at the boy through narrowed eyes.

Ciel seemed as if just the thought of it would send him running, so Sebastian grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him so he was lying on top of Sebastian's body.

"Be lucky I'm giving you a _choice_," Sebastian seethed and Ciel was sure that the man's patience had grown thin.

Although the thought of putting it in himself still made Ciel's stomach churn with anxiety, he thought back on to what Shinobu had told him a little while ago—that _he_ knew his body best and that sometimes these things could even feel good. Looking down at Sebastian's thick and rock-hard member, Ciel highly doubted that _that_ could ever feel good, but at least he would be able to control its entrance into his body.

Rising on shaky knees, Ciel slowly straddled Sebastian's legs, lowering himself until his cheeks were flush against Sebastian's groin and he could feel the hot member sliding against his cleft. He was unsure of how exactly he would go about doing this.

On the brink of losing his patience and just ramming his cock as deep into the boy as he could, Sebastian hurriedly instructed the floundering boy. "Get up on your knees and grab my cock. Position yourself and then lower yourself down on it," he told the boy, as if he were speaking about the weather.

Ciel blanched, but did as he was told. He reached behind himself and grabbed the thick base of Sebastian's shaft. He then pushed himself to his knees and felt the slick member rub against his bottom until he was high enough for the tip to slip between his cheeks. Ciel trembled as he felt the blunt tip pushing against his sensitive entrance. Placing his other hand on Sebastian's stomach to steady himself, Ciel could feel how tense the man was. Ciel's eyes widened and he looked up to Sebastian's face. The man's brows were furrowed as if he was exerting a significant amount of control over himself. It then dawned on Ciel. _He's waiting for me_.

Squeezing his eyes shut tight, and fighting against his instincts to cut tail and run, Ciel slowly lowered his body on the wide head. He whimpered as he felt the uncomfortable pressure against his entrance increase the more he forced his body to sit on the threatening appendage. He bit his lip as the pain started to increase, but applied more force, trying to get the thing inside of himself. With one hard push downward of his hips, Ciel felt the tip squeeze past his tight ring of muscles and enter his body. He couldn't contain the yelp of pain that tore from his lips. It hurt. He felt tears prickle his eyes and he had to fight the instinct to jump back off of the thick girth, but he was at least grateful that he could stop and adjust to the intrusion.

He then felt Sebastian's hands on his hips, stroking and rubbing circles along his flesh, as if trying to soothe him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the man below him.

"Come on, just relax. You can take more of me in," Sebastian breathed, finding it torturous to have just his tip imbedded in the boy's tight passage.

Ciel bit his lip and forced himself to slide further down the man's length. More whimpers and yelps were drawn from the boy's lips. It still hurt—burned actually. But, the pain was slow and numbing as opposed to hot and piercing as it had been the first time. Releasing his hold on Sebastian's cock, Ciel placed both his hands on the man's chest, allowing himself to slide further down, allowing more and more of the man's inches to enter his body. He couldn't believe his body was able to accommodate it, but little by little his body opened up.

Soon, he felt his thighs resting against Sebastian's muscled ones, and he let out a shuddery sigh of relief. He had taken it all in. There was still a throbbing pain there, but he also felt hot and full at the same time. He panted, adjusting to the feel of the man buried deep within him. He could feel the head of Sebastian's cock pressing against something inside of him that made his stomach flutter.

He then felt Sebastian squeezing and kneading his globes.

"Come on now, no one said your job was over. I want to see you fuck yourself with my cock. _Ride _me," Sebastian purred, friendlier now that he was fully situated within the boy's tight passage.

Grunting with exertion, Ciel slowly pushed himself up with his thighs, whining as he felt the rigid cock rubbing and grinding within him. He rose up until just the tip was still embedded within him, then slowly lowered himself back down. He was surprised when he heard a soft groan from the man beneath him.

"It's good kitten, but you're going to have to go faster than that," Sebastian encouraged.

Ignoring the painful stretching, Ciel slowly began to move his body up and down on the meaty shaft, pace increasing with each thrust. He actually looked forward to the downward strokes because each time his thighs touched down against Sebastian's the man's cock pushed up against something inside of him that made his breath hitch. Each time a small "mmm" or "ah" was forced from the boy's lips.

Licking his lips, Sebastian watched as the boy above him began to ride him at a torturously slow pace, but it was obvious that the boy was beginning to enjoy himself. The little cock between the boy's legs was partially hard and the boy was panting with his exertion. Ciel's fingers, which had been using Sebastian's chest for leverage, exhibited a telltale spasm and would scratch against the skin every time the boy fully sheathed the cock within his body.

But Sebastian could only take so much. At this rate he would never cum, and he was not one to deny himself anything. With the knowledge that the boy had at least gotten used to his girth, and feeling that the boy's hole was no longer tensed with fear, Sebastian leaned up, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, and rolled their bodies so that Ciel was now below him.

Ciel looked up at him with wide eyes of surprise.

Sebastian grabbed the boy's thighs so that they were wrapped around his waist and smirked down at his little prize.

"Now I'm going to show you what it means to be properly fucked," Sebastian purred.

Before Ciel could open his mouth to protest, he felt Sebastian pull out and thrust back in with a powerful snap of his hips that tore a shout of surprise from his lips. Ciel wasn't sure if it was a shout of pain or pleasure, as Sebastian's movement had caused his cock to slam against that delightful place inside of him with such force that it made his whole body tremble.

Letting out a garbled groan-moan of pleasure, Ciel brought his hands up to cover his face in embarrassment. He couldn't believe it… it felt good?

Sebastian began an almost brutal pace of slow hard thrusts into the boy's body, each time eliciting a moan, whimper or yelp from the boy beneath him. He watched the boy's now rock hard-cock jump with every inward thrust and smirked at the fact that he had so quickly taught the boy to love the feel of a cock within him.

Looking down at the beautiful, tortured creature below him, Sebastian watched as the boy ran his hands over his flushed face and through his hair as if he was attempting to hold on to some last vestige of control; as if he were being driven mad.

Changing his pace to short hard thrusts, Sebastian pounded against the boy's prostrate punctuated by a staccato of grunts from the boy each time he hit it. The boy was absolutely beautiful. A pretty pink flush had blossomed across the boy's sweat slickened skin. He was arching his back as if he wanted to get closer to Sebastian.

As Sebastian continued to thoroughly fuck the boy, he was reminded why he had wanted little Ciel Phantomhive oh so badly in the first place. The boy had only been about three when he had first seen him. Although Sebastian had no interest in a child that young, he could not deny the fact that he was stricken by the child's alluring beauty. The Phantomhives had been laughable contract-holders; the type he would've turned away as soon as he had heard their proposition. The silly father, Vincent, had poorly invested his life-savings and that of a numerous amount of relatives who had trusted in him, in some get-rich-quick investment scheme. Faced with impending bankruptcy and social ruin, not to mention possible criminal charges for the misappropriation of the funds, Vincent Phantomhive had sought out "the Devil" to make a deal. He was in need of a bail-out in the area of £15 million. While that was a sum Sebastian was capable of loaning, it was not a sum he would loan easily or to new customers and nobodies like the Phantomhives. The Phantomhives held no weight with him, and it was the type of deal he would have flatly rejected for anyone else in their situation.

However, the Phantohimives had been foolish enough to bring their toddler with them on the day of their negotiation (they had given some excuse that a sitter had fallen through at the last minute), but unbeknownst to them, it had been only that child's presence that had gained them the contract. The boy's pale cherubic face with those too-big blue eyes had taken his breath away, and he had decided that he wanted to possess-own-control the boy. Agreeing to give the foolish Phantomhive the money, he wrote into their contract that one of the forms of collateral if they should ever default on his loan was their son Ciel. The Phantomhives, new to the game, did not know that that was an unusual and unreasonable bargaining chip (sure, Sebastian sometimes took humans in exchange for overdue debts but never someone who wasn't an actual contract-holder), but being ever arrogant and sure that he could repay "the Devil" with interest, Vincent had agreed, against his wife's wishes.

But Vincent had stayed true to his word for the last 10 years and the Phantomhives had made consistent payments up until three months ago. Apparently Vincent had gotten a little too cocky and felt that, while he was doing well in his business, he could always do _better_ and had made yet another risky investment. The Phantomhives were, yet again, in financial trouble. And because they had stopped paying him, Sebastian was now entitled to collect. Sebastian had not kept a close eye on the Phantomhive boy in the last ten years, but when word came across his desk that the Phantomhives were in default he felt something like excitement stirring in his belly. He was soon flooded with his memories of that beautiful wide-eyed boy who had stood before him, clutching his mother's skirt and staring up at him with awe and fear. In the months before he claimed the boy, he went out of his way to gain information on the boy and to see him in his everyday life. He was beautiful, just beautiful. Even more beautiful than he had remembered…

When Sebastian came to collect, the Phantomhives put up a chivalrous fight. The father tried to win Sebastian over with promises of priceless family heirlooms or giving him majority ownership of the lagging but still promising Funtom Company. Rachel, on the other hand, a dedicated mother through and through, had thrown herself at his feet, offering him anything, anything, other than her precious little boy.

Sebastian, ever the sadist, had taken pleasure in the groveling of these contract-holders and had listened to their bargaining with feigned interest. Deep down he knew that there was nothing they could have offered him that would have changed his mind. He had made the contract solely _because _of Ciel, for the chance that he might one day lay claim to the boy, and now that the opportunity was upon him, there was no way he was going to relinquish his right. Ciel had belonged to him since the first day he saw him. The Phantomhives had been foolish to make a deal with the Devil. But, wasn't that always the case? With an indifferent tone, he told the Phantomhives to get accustomed to the idea of life without their child. He even went out of his way to chide them for having used their child as a promissory note. Shame on them.

Then, with little warning, four men descended upon the room. Two of them restrained the Phantomhives as Sebastian and the remaining two climbed the ornate staircase to the second floor and walked into the sleeping child's room. Quietly, one of the men injected the child with a substance that would render him unconscious. Seeing the man moving to lift the child from his bed, Sebastian pushed him aside. Ciel belonged to _him_, him alone. No one would touch him. Lifting the sedated child into his arms, Sebastian cradled his well-won prize. Descending the stairs, he could hear the enraged cries of Vincent and the pained screams of Rachel. Smirking as he walked past them into the cold evening, he thought to himself, _Well worth it_.

The hiccupy, strained grunts and cries of the child below him drew Sebastian from his musings. Ciel's face was covered in tears and so beautifully flushed. The boy moaned and thrashed his head as if he was being driven insane. He could feel Ciel's insides clenching down on him and could see the boy's back arching and hips bucking. The boy was close to cumming. The pulsating and squeezing of the boy's hot innards had pushed Sebastian dangerously close to the edge too. Unwilling to finish before the boy, Sebastian sped up his already rapid pace, slamming almost relentlessly against the boy's prostate. Then, Ciel let out a shout and the boy began jerking and cumming all over his belly. The boy's spasming insides clamped down on Sebastian's length and Sebastian was pushed over the edge. He came so hard, releasing spurt after spurt of his cum inside the boy.

Ciel let out a groan as his hips bucked one last time, and then he fell back on the bed, totally spent. He felt weak and drained, and yet…_satisfied_. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he was aware of the feel of Sebastian pulling himself from his aching hole. He heard and felt Sebastian collapsing beside him. Sebastian was so close that the man's ragged breaths as he tried to calm his breathing were able to ruffle the sweaty strands of Ciel's hair. As Ciel's eyelids got heavier and heavier, something told him that he shouldn't relax, that he should try to leave as quickly as he could, but he was so exhausted…

Sebastian sighed, still recovering from his orgasm, and looked over to the now-sleeping child lying next to him. Ciel was quietly slumbering, even snoring softly, his little chest rising up and down rhythmically. He frowned, perplexed by the fact that this small child was _sleeping_ beside him. He had never let a pet spend the night in his bed…but for some reason he didn't feel a burning urge to oust the child.

Staring more closely at the child's thick lashes, button nose and pink lips, Sebastian couldn't help but think again that the boy was exceedingly 'cute.' When he had told the child earlier that he "liked the way he looked," he wasn't kidding. But, more than that, ever since he had first laid eyes on the child, even at the young age of three, he had been enamored with him.

Hesitantly, he reached out and stroked one of the boy's dark tendrils off his forehead. Then, seeming to have caught himself in an unbecoming position, Sebastian quickly snatched his hand back and turned on his side. As an afterthought, he pulled the blankets up over the child, covering him, thinking it best that he not catch a cold. _He can stay for the night, _Sebastian thought to himself, with his back facing the child, being lulled to sleep by the boy's soft breathy sighs, _but only for tonight_….

* * *

A/N: And that's all she wrote! Haha. I'm not quite sure what possessed me to write this, or even why something like this would be what I'd want to present to the world as my first foray back into writing. It's just a weird little smutty story I had in my head that I wanted to get down on "paper" and I figured, if I'm going to write it anyway, might as well post it, ne?

Anywho, this is meant to be a self-contained short fic (I called it a one-shot but I feel like one-shots are _much _shorter than this, so sorry!), and I will _not_ be writing a continuation of this story! I'm sure it may seem abrupt and may not have seemed to really have 'developed,' but the point is that you're kind of supposed to wonder "where do they go from here?" And I don't intend to tell you! :P.

Anyway, please review with any comments, feedback, or constructive criticism! Feel free to PM me as well if you have any questions! As I mentioned, I wrote this story because I wanted to know if I should post other Kuro fics. I would exclusively write A/U Sebastian x Ciel stories (maybe some Alois x Claude as supporting characters), and i'm a shota fan so... lol. Well, can't wait to hear from you!

Xoxo,

_WH_


End file.
